


Love and Other Assumptions

by jichulets



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: Angus and Mario have some stuff to figure out.





	Love and Other Assumptions

“He’s cheating on me.”

Malaya was making coffee in the breakroom when a distraught Angus came to her. When she asked what the problem was, he seemed to struggle until he blurted out what she thought was an utterly ludicrous accusation.

“What? Mario’s cheating on you?”

Angus looked like he was about to cry. “Yeah. Or at least, I think so. I- I don’t know anymore, Malaya!” He put his head in his hands in distress.

“Hey, Angus, it’s okay.” She ushered Angus to the sofa, and they sat side by side. “Tell me, how did this all start?”

“You know, there are no secrets between me and Mario. Not even white lies. We told each other no matter how uncomfortable or- or horrible it is, we’ll tell each other. But recently he’s been… evasive. Sometimes he doesn’t come home directly after shifts, and when I ask him where he’d been, he gives me a generic answer. I tried asking again and again but one time he got annoyed and snapped at me!” He leaned back on the sofa, sighing. “Last night he went to the bathroom and someone called his phone. It was a name I didn’t recognize, a guy’s name, and when he caught me staring at his phone, he snatched it and answered it out of earshot. I asked him who it was and what he wanted, and he gave me some vague, obviously made up explanation. What could that possibly mean, Malaya?”

Malaya looped her arm with Angus’, hand gently squeezing his bicep. “Angus, Mario adores you like you’re the world’s eight wonder. Seriously. He’s not cheating on you. Maybe something is going on that he’s not telling you, but I’m sure he has good reason for it. You just have to trust him for now, and wait for him to open up to you, or you might lose him.”

“Lose him? Lose him?” He disentangled himself from Malaya, and made for the door. “What about him? Did he ever think that maybe he’d lose me instead?”

He slammed the door, leaving a very worried Malaya behind.

* * *

 

She cornered Mario in the locker room. “He thinks you’re cheating on him.”

“What? Who?” Mario’s flippant tone vexed Malaya, and she grabbed him by the shoulders. “Angus, remember him? Your boyfriend of two years? He thinks that you’re cheating on him.”

The man’s eyes widened. “What? That’s ridiculous.”

“Well, you better tell me what is going on because the way he described the situation to me, I’m inclined to believe him.”

He stared at her, hurt evident in his features. “You really think I could cheat on Angus?” Malaya’s expression softened.

“No, of course not. And I told Angus as much. But what is going on, Mario? He’s my friend, and I need to know this isn’t going to hurt him.”

He closed his locker, sighing. “Okay, look. You can’t tell Angus this!” She nodded, but Mario grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. “Promise me!”

“Okay, I promise! Jeez.”

Mario’s arms drop to his side. “Sorry.” He was silent for a moment, looking down at his feet. “I’m planning to propose to him.”

The other doctor grinned. “What? That’s- wow. That’s big news, Mario”

“Yeah, yeah. But I don’t know where to do it, or how, or what ring I’m even supposed to get! I’m just trying to figure everything out and of course I can’t exactly tell him that but I don’t know what to tell him. I- He probably told you about the phone call. The guy. He’s just a contact, because I have this idea and I’m renting things and all that shit but….” He trailed off, and Malaya patted his cheek lightly.

“I understand, Mario. Your secret’s safe with me. And I support the two of you! You guys deserve it. But Angus is very distressed, and what he told me earlier- it wasn’t exactly good. So I’m warning you- you have to fix this soon, or you might not have a boyfriend to propose to.”

Her words turned his insides to ice.

* * *

 

It was the end of shift, and they were driving away from Angels Memorial. Angus hasn’t said a word to him since he got in the car, and Mario’s left trying to make conversation unsuccessfully the entire time. Finally, he parked in front of their apartment, and seeing that Angus still hasn’t made a move to get out of the car, he reached for one of his fidgeting hands.

“Angus? Babe?”

He withdrew his hand, and Mario felt like he was burned. “What?”

“Malaya told me.”

“What a _fucking_ meddler.”

“Hey, she’s your friend, and she just cares about you.”

Angus looked down at his hands on his lap. “I know. I’m sorry.” He turned to face Mario, confusion and turmoil swirling in his eyes. “What is it you’re not telling me, Mario? I thought there’d be no secrets between us.”

Mario tried again, and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. This time, Angus leant into his touch, and it warmed him greatly. “I am not cheating on you, Angus. I could never. I love you too much.”

“Then what is it?

“I… can’t tell you. Yet. But I promise, I promise, I will tell you everything eventually.” Mario took his hand and twined their fingers, palms touching. “I’m asking you to wait until I’m ready. Please.”

Angus brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed his fingers. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always, Angus. And all ways.”

“Will you be showing me one of those ways tonight?”

He chuckled. “Of course, babe.”

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since Angus’ breakdown, and while he promised Mario he would wait, he’s starting to have doubts again. Mario has been acting strangely, and he accidentally found out that he’s been talking to Mike when they had their regular catch-up lunch. He doesn’t know what to make of it, but his thoughts were banished from his mind when he got out of the shower and on his way to the bedroom, spotted a pick-up truck in front of their place, with Mario in the driver’s seat. He quickly got dressed and headed out.

“Hey Mario, what are you doing in that truck?”

“I rented it for the day. Hop in!”

Mario’s wide smile beckoned him, and even though he doesn’t know what’s going on, he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere far.”

Mario then began talking about other matters enthusiastically, and Angus decided to let Mario lead and let his happiness infect him. It’s not hard, because Mario’s happiness is his happiness.

* * *

 

They end up parked in an area with open skies, just after the sun has set. Mario got out of the car, and climbed onto the back of the truck. Angus followed suit, and he saw that Mario was laying out blankets, pillows, and set a cooler aside, with containers of food on top.

“What’s all this about, Mario?”

“Nothing, just spoiling the love of my life. Come here.” He lay down on the blanket, motioning for Angus to lie down beside him. The taller man acquiesced, wrapping an arm around Mario’s waist.

“Am I, really?”

“What?”

“The love of your life.”

“Of course.”

They were silent for a while, booth looking towards the sky, as the stars started to become more visible. That was when Angus realized.

“Oh. You remembered.”

“That this was your dream date? Yeah.” Mario slid a finger down Angus’ nose bridge, causing the other to scrunch his nose up. “I also remember that idiot you told me about, the one who ditched you so you never attempted something like this again.” Angus laughed.

“Well, you’re here instead, so it’s a hundred times better.”

“Just a hundred?”

He stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired man and sat up. “Seriously though, this is beautiful. Thank you, Mario.”

“Well, I did have an ulterior motive.” Mario brought himself in a sitting position, legs crossed.

“Really? What is it?”

“Okay.” He exhaled heavily. “You know how I’m not really good with words, right?” He nodded with a smile. Mario continued. “I did try writing this down, but it never sounded quite right. So I told myself I’ll just say what I feel in the moment.” He grasped one of Angus’ hands and placed it on his chest, over his heart. “In this moment, Angus, I feel… I feel like even though I could never deserve it, everything good has been given to me- love, family, home… it’s been given to me, in the form of you.” He gazed into Angus’ eyes, and it gives him the courage he needed. “There are no words that could capture completely what you mean to me. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and all I want, all I’ve ever really wanted, is to be given a chance to love you, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, as long as we both live. So,” he paused and fished for something in his pocket, holding it up for Angus to see. Tears leaked out of the other man’s eyes, waiting with bated breath for the question.

“Angus Leighton, will you marry me?”

He seemed to choke on a sob, but managed to whisper, “Yes, Mario Savetti, I will marry you!” He then launched himself onto Mario, lips melding together, exchanging kisses so infused with emotion.

Mario pushed Angus back slightly. “Wait, wait, I might drop the ring, so you better wear it now, yeah?” He extended his left hand, and the smaller man fit the ring onto the finger it belonged to. Angus stared to admire the ring now on his hand, tears shining like diamonds in the moonlight.

“Was this the secret you couldn’t tell me?”

Mario let out a laugh. “Yeah. What do you think? Was it worth the wait?”

“Yes. It’s brilliant. You’re brilliant, my dear fiancé.”

“Fiancé- I like the sound of that.”

“Just wait ‘til I call you husband!” Angus declared triumphantly, and straddled Mario, capturing his lips once again, but suddenly stopping. “Oh no!”

“What is it, babe?”

“I’ve never going to hear the end of this from Malaya!”

Mario sniggered, already hearing Malaya’s _I told you so!_ , before he kissed his future husband again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am not fully confident in this fic, but after watching episode 3x08 where there was no Mangus interaction at all, my heart hurt and I felt like I need just a little bit of fluff. Okay, this was a lot of fluff but I hope you can bear with me.


End file.
